Die Zauberflöte
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [yuuyanhe] Sekuel dari Die Glocke. Eng : The Magic Flute / hingga hukuman itu tiba, sebanyak itulah waktu mereka yang tersisa./ flashfic for Arischa


[yuuyanhe] Sekuel dari Die Glocke. Eng : The Magic Flute / hingga hukuman itu tiba, sebanyak itulah waktu mereka yang tersisa./ flashfic for Arischa

.

.

 **Standar disclaimer applied**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yan He selain menunggu waktu eksekusi. Ia hanya berbaring ke sana ke mari tidak lagi mengingat hari. Safirnya tertutup perlahan, ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Ia mendengar suara pintu sel dibuka. Yan He tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya tanpa perlu bertatap muka.

"Yan He..."

Dan gadis itu pura-pura tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur, Yan He."

Yan He terpaksa membuka mata dan mengambil posisi duduk. Berhadapan dengan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kasus paling konyol sedunia; lompat dari tebing menuju air.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, Matsuzaki Yuu? Kubilang jangan mengusikku."

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

Yan He tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yuu. Meski hanya sebatas parsial.

Apa Yuu tidak takut jika dirinya kabur? Tangannya bebas dari belenggu borgol. Berdua, menaiki mobil jeep hitam menikmati suasana malam pulau terasingkan ini.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Yan He penuh kecurigaan ke arah sebelah.

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum eksekusimu tiba."

Tidak lucu.

Yan He mengingat kembali tentang Ling. Kawannya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu tentang ini. Ia tidak perlu khawatir, ini kasus yang sering ia alami. Ia tak harus mencemaskan bagaimana rute kaburnya nanti karena sahabatnya itu akan melakukan segala cara. Anggota partai komunis memang tak bisa diremehkan, tentu saja.

"Kau menemui orang yang salah." ucap Yan He sarkas.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi benar."

Sungguh keparat pria ini. Ingin membuat Yan He takluk di bawah kakinya. Maaf saja, Yan He tidak mau.

"Bukankah baru kali ini kau ke Jepang?"

"Uang bisa didapat dari mana saja, Matsuzaki."

Yuu tidak menyahut lagi, sibuk mengemudi hingga ke pinggir pantai. Ia lalu turun terlebih dahulu, dan mempersilahkan Yan He setelahnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan nyaris ke tepi. Menikmati pemandangan laut saat malam ditemani sinar purnama.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Yan He memberi jeda, "kenapa pantai?"

"Tidak ada tempat yang menarik kecuali di sini."

Benar juga, ya. Ini pulau terpencil. Tak ada penghibur mata selain pantai.

Yan He memilih tetap berdiri, Yuu pun sama.

"Kau tahu, Yan He? Clara memang ibu tiriku. Tapi, dia baik padaku. Ibuku― Shibasaki-san tidak mengatakan tentang keburukannya, kan?"

 _Banyak._

"Aku tidak ingat." dusta Yan He. Lagipula ia sedang malas berkonversasi.

"Kau menjagaku untuk tetap mempertahankan posisimu di kepolisian, bukan?" cibir gadis itu.

"Kurasa itu benar. Kita hanya peduli pada diri sendiri."

Diri sendiri, ya.

Egois.

Tapi, itu diperlukan, dari sisi Yan He. Bila tak egois, ia takkan pernah mendapatkan apapun. Itu terdengar komikal dan miris.

"Kau tahu, aku membunuh ibuku sendiri." papar Yan He, sambil memandang horizon yang gelap, "..dan aku berencana diri melompat ke sungai Ying Tze setelahnya."

"Bicaralah dalam bahasa yang kumengerti." Yuu menautkan alisnya, sedikit kesal.

"Aku bukan orang Jepang, kukira kau tahu." jawab Yan He, masih memandang lurus pada hamparan likuid biru.

"Inggris?"

"Tidak, itu bahasa planet antah berantah." meski sebenarnya Yan He menguasainya.

Yuu tertawa mendengarnya. Ia memegangi perutnya karena sakit akibat perkataan Yan He yang tidak ia duga.

"Kau pandai melawak."

"Aku pandai membunuh."

Yuu tersenyum, "Membunuh hatiku, mungkin?"

Yan He menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa katamu?"

Yuu merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa membawakanmu sake atau sejenisnya."

"Dasar lelaki." Yan He mendengus, "aku menolak."

"Aku sakit hati mendengarnya." Yuu melepas rangkulannya dan memilih duduk sembari menekuk lutut, menikmati keindahan gelombang laut yang tiba-tiba menjadi atensinya.

"Berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri?" Yan He sedikit penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin menidurimu."

Telinga Yan He memerah.

 _Sialan. Pria ini menantangnya._

"Lakukan dan aku akan membunuhmu."

"Dengan?" sela Yuu. Tapi, ia cengar-cengir seolah telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dengan cintaku?" lanjut Yan He.

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Mungkin tidak apa melupakan masalah barang sejenak saja. Menikmati waktu,

 _,_ _―_ _yang tersisa._

.

.


End file.
